


Mellifluous Delights

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Guitarist Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Hermann's attention is captured by the sound of someone strumming a guitar down the hall.





	

Hermann was just going about his daily routine when he began to hear a guitar from down the hall. Simple tuning turned to casual strumming, then to an organized tune. Hermann grew curious, and decided to wander towards the source of the instrument.

The room turned out to be just across from his own. He peered in through the cracked door to get a look at who was playing. Hermann saw a pair of very familiar inked arms playing the instrument with practiced skill. Newt looked very concentrated as he strummed out an old rock ballad. He had the same expression he did when he was analyzing a specimen or carefully dissecting a kaiju spleen segment.

"You wanna hear more, you can come in." Newt said, smiling at Hermann through the crack. Hermann straightened up, slightly embarrassed at having been caught.

"Pardon me, I didn't come here to spy on you." Hermann said apologetically. "I was curious about the source of the music."

"Dude, don't worry about it." Newt said, idly twirling the guitar pick in his hand.

"I must admit, I didn't expect it to be you."

"Yeah, it surprises a lot of people. I don't spend _all_ my time being a 'kaiju groupie,' y'know?"

Hermann chuckled. "You never fail to surprise me, Newton Geiszler."

Newt smiled. "I am a man of many talents, Hermann Gottlieb."

Hermann sat by Newt's side on the bunk, observing the way Newt's hands moved as they crafted beautiful melodies, almost never strumming a sour note. Hermann leaned his head on Newt's shoulder as he listened to Newt's music.

There was nowhere in the world he would rather be.


End file.
